The Cullen Saga - Stopping by Day
by MissLilyMansell
Summary: When a week gose past from the Volturi visit, everything seems to be normal, The cullens are happy, but that ends when Carlisle tells Bella that Renesmee has stopped growing at the look of a five year old, only Jacobs sad he wont get his true love at all. Emmet and Rosalie find something they have been wanting for a long time.


**This is my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy, this will be a series. This will take right after the book in BD P2, Im going by the book because Renesmee is younger. **

**(Chapter One- Nightmares and the past)**

**BELLAS P.O.V**

Renesmee was in her bed, she was now turning 2 years old but had the look of a five year old, Ever since the Volturi came last week, Edawrd and Renesmee have formed a father and daughter relationship its so cute, Edward calls her his little miracle. "I Love you" Edward whispered in my ear for only a vampire could hear, I dont know why he whispers and says he loves me when its only Renesmee in the house and the family are still living in the big house so I whispered back "I love you too" It was nearly time to get up from our wrecked bed from last night "Time to get up Edward, Nessie will be up in an hour" I demanded, I went in the wardrobe and through some clothes at Edward, I put on some jeans and a top and went into Renesmee room, I sat in the rocking chair that I had in my old room when I was human, I think its the only thing that I brought with me to the house that alice and esme decorated everything else is either Esme or Alice but I still love what they did the the place. Edward came into the room, with a worried look "Whats wrong?" I asked, "She's just having a nightmare love, about the Volturi" Edward said I sat on the end of her bed and Edward was behind me with his arm round my back "Nessie honey its time to wake up" I said smoothly

She screamed "Dont touch me aro please please please" She started waking up and burst into tears I suddenly pulled jer into a hug "Its just a nightmare sweetie" Edward said she reached her hands up to Edward, Edward opend his hands and walked out the room with a smile was on his face, he must of read her thoughts, I walked out of renesmees room and went into the kitchen, Edward and Renesmee were watching tv, "What do u want to eat Nessie" I said knowone awnsed I stood in front of the tv and they both moved their heads around me so they could see, I raised my eyebrows at Edward, "What, its Interesting" He awnsed back and I laughed " Nessie, Whats on the menu for you today" I asked

She got up and raised her hand, I knew what she wanted so I Kneeled down and waited 'Can I have eggs please mommy' she thought. I got up and started rummaging in the fridge, we had run out of eggs so I got renesmee dressed, said goodbye to Edward because he was going hunting in London and got in Edwards Volvo I didnt want to draw to much attention to the people by my shining new Ferrari (My after car)

Renesmee got into her booster seat, ever since my dad said I had to buy a $200 carseat/booster seat so she would be safe.

All of a sudden Renesmee squealed "Jakey" I turned my head where Renesmee was pointing I saw a red browny wolf and a brown and grey next to Jacob, they turned back around and Renesmee pouted "Jakey" she cried, Jacob and seth then came out of the forest in human form Reneesmee was sqeauling like mental, "Hi guys, Im just about to go to the shops wanna come", Jacob got in the front like always and seth went in the back, The car journey was quite except for Nessie she was giggiling in the back because of seth drawing funny faces on the windows.

I got Nessie out of the car and put her in the shopping trolley, I really did want to get the shopping and go but i couldnt use vampire speed in a public place, I was getting the regular daily stuff chucking them in the trolley, "Jake whats up..." I finished the sentence because I saw Angela, Jessica and Mike, I really want to see them but they will see Nessie, Angela suddenly spotted me and poked jess and Mike in the arm, they started coming over " Jake grab Nessie and dont speak neither of you" I demanded.

I started walking over to them and say hello but nothing else, "Bella, how are u , havent seen you in time" Angela said , Jess just smiled and Mike was looking around for Edward of course, "Hi Guys " I said Angela hugged me and flinched when she realised I was cold, "You have been in Alaska to long, your freezing bella" she laughed and I her, "Wheres Cullen, have u divorced him yet" mike demanded I showed him my ring and smiled " Edward is Hunt... um in London with his Brothers " I said I told them the truth a little bit because Edward was in London hunting with his brothers, I really dont know why Emmett likes the place.

"Guys I have to go I have to go somewhere, its nice seeing you Guys" I had to go or they would soon spot Renesmee and My eyes and body that hasnt aged since I last saw them mainly, "Bye Bella " Angela said hugging me I left them waving at me I turned round the corner with Jacob and Seth they joined up when I passed them.

I got home and fed renesmee and took her to the big house so she could see her family, we all got greeted with kisses and hugs I put Nessie down, I went to the lounge and started opening my Charm I got from Edward, It was Renesmee and Me I think I never asked edward It looked a lot like me so I ignored it, Reneesmee had one off me and Edward when edward gave it to me she wanted one so she got one. Renesmee is the baby in the house she gets what she wants, when she wants. But me and Edward did have to buy a few new vases for Esme because of Renesmee breaking them. "Bella" Carlised came downstairs and looked concernd about something.

**This is my first Chapter and I think I enjoyed writing it, I do hope I get a few reads, I will publish the second chapter soon :)**


End file.
